


Teaching Purebloods Ice Skating

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Hermione wants to teach their new friends ice skating, but Draco Malfoy is, well, Draco Malfoy.





	Teaching Purebloods Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 10\. Dec. - Aquamenti
> 
> A winterday with new and old friends.

"It's so cold outside, isn't it!" Hermione declared and took of her hat and scarf to sit down at her friends table in the Leaky Cauldron. The others were already seated, an odd mix of old friends and ex-rivals, that got together because of work after the war. Had someone told her years ago that she would be on more or less polite speaking terms with Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott she would have laughed, but these days the two of them mostly tagged along when they got together an evening to drink and talk. Both of them worked in the Law Department and had to work closely with the Aurors from time to time. Hermione herself saw them mostly on the corridor her own Department shared with them. 

December had just started and it came with uncomfortable cold weather and harsh winds, that made a warm fire the best place to be. Their table was a little bit further off, but private as they all favoured. It just meant, the fire was also somewhat off.

"Aren't you a witch? Use a fucking heating spell Granger." Draco drawled at her and grabbed her hand after she sat down.

"Merlin, woman!" He shouted. "That's not cold, that's freezing!"

"Why do you care?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him and tugged her long sleeves over her hands to warm them up.

"I don't." But he still put a spell up, that instantly made her feel warm.

Harry sat in silence, watching them quarrel, his arms around Ginny who tried to hide her cackling laughter behind a cup of hot chocolate.

"But the cold is the best thing about winter." Hermione declared and grabbed her warm butterbeer, that already sat in front of her before she sat down. "Snowball fights."

"What are we? 5?" Draco interrupted her and was glared at as an result.

"Ice Skating." Hermione carried on and Draco looked at her, as if she had grown another head.

"We haven't done that in years." Ron shouted and smiled, remembering the their last time on the ice. It was years ago, a Christmas at the Burrow, when they had still been in school. The pond had frozen over that year and Hermione had introduced them all to the muggle sport.

"What the hell is ice skating?" Draco asked and shared a glance with Theo.

"Wait? You haven't done that ice stuff in years, but snowball fights?" Theo asked with big eyes.

Ron and Harry laughed.

"We have snowball fights every year." The later explained to the two purebloods and smiled.

"Ice skating needs lower temperatures than normal snow. The whole pond needs to freeze for it." Ron added.

"I'm not going to weaselbees house!" Draco declared and shook himself.

Hermione raised her eyebrow on his behaviour.

“Who is 5 now?” She asked and earned a laugh from everyone at the table but Draco.

“I have another idea.” She declared after thinking for some moments. “Meet me at my house tomorrow at 3pm. That should do.”

And just like that, Hermione threw on her hat and scarf again and hurried out the door. Everyone looked after her half amused, half annoyed, because she had forgotten everything but her plan – again. It wasn't the first time an idea struck her and she left in a hurry without saying goodbye. 

XxX

“Aquamenti!” Hermione whispered into the night and watched her backyard turn into a small puddle. She had already set up heavy muggle repelling charms and other spells to keep her work hidden, sure her neighbours wouldn’t be to happy to see her work. Tonight the temperatures would drop even lower, so she was sure her plan would work. Looking at the skates she had gathered and duplicated, a smile formed on her face, before she yawed heartily. Nothing to do but wait and sleep now.

XxX

“I don't feel my feet!” Draco hissed, when he stood wobbly on his new ‘shoes'. How the others declared this to be a funny activity was beyond him, he could barley keep his balance. Granger's huge garden was fully covered in ice and he was supposed to walk on it now. Taking some small steps he tried to get his poise back, while he watched Granger help Theo up on the ice. When it was his turn he hissed at her and batted her hands away. 

“I can do this!”

It took him some time, but he was able to join the others, standing high, while they fidget on the narrow vats of their skates. 

“Now lean forward and put your weight on one foot, while you try to push off with the other.” Hermione instructed and showed a graceful move that pushed her forward several meters, where she turned around and came back to them. Taking a few steps, Draco was proud to say that he stood stable and got forward without slipping. 

“No, Malfoy, you need to glide.” Granger said next to him and showed him again how she did it. “Put the knife down and keep it there. Now use the other foot to push yourself forward. Let go when you pushed yourself. And now switch your foot and do the motion again until you built up momentum like this.”

Draco looked up and saw her skating across the ring and back.

“She's using wandless magic, isn't she?” Theo asked form beside him. He was doing better than Draco, but not by much. Mostly he slowly moved forward with the strange movement pattern Hermione tried to teach them. 

Harry came to a stop beside them and smiled. 

“It's really not that hard. Just stop trying to walk.”

“Look Malfoy, this is you.” Hermione declared and walked across the ice as if she didn't wear skates at all.

“Yes, and that looks extremely elegant. So what's your problem Granger?” Draco shouted at her and crossed his arms.

“That's ice walking, not skating!” Granger shouted back and they glared at each other until Draco told her:

“I don't care!” And just like that he walked off towards the back of her frozen garden, just gliding a few feet every other step. 

“Brat.” Ron whispered under his breath when he joined the group next to Harry. Theo raised an eyebrow at him.

“That's Draco for you.”

“But he's our brat now Ron.” Harry joked and laughed, joined by both Ron and Theo. 

Ginny tried to come to a stop, but collided with Harry, which made them both spin. 

“What are you laughing about?” She asked, feeling left out.

“Just watch.” Ron told his sister, and pointed towards Malfoy, who was at the other end of the skating ring Hermione had created. He was still walking gracefully, but failed to glide.

“I just wish he would be less -” Hermione tried to finish the sentence, but Ginny did it for her “Like himself?”

“It's still Malfoy, Hermione. We might be something similar to friends now, but he kept his personality.” 

Hermione crinkled her nose and looked at the white blond figure and glided off towards him. From their spot the rest of them watched them bicker until Hermione was holding his hands again and pulled him across the ice laughing.

“Want to bet how long it takes them to finally kiss?” Ginny asked the others, but her boys shook their heads. 

“You are on, Red.” Theo joined in. “I give them till Christmas.”

“No, not with Draco behaving like this. “ Ron shook his head again. “Our Hermione will let him work for her affection.”

“You didn't want to bet Ron.” Ginny told her brother off and turned towards Theo. “I say until after New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.  
Please check out the other works too in the Collection.  
Thank you


End file.
